Pirates International School
by saldeath
Summary: geng topi jerami dulu pernah terpisah dan sekarang bertemu kembali!


**Halo ini fic w yang ke-3, silakan baca dan gk boleh ngeflame**

* * *

Pirates International School

Disclaimer : Onepiece bukan milik w tapi milik odacchi. Gua Cuma minjem karakternya

Penjelasan karakter : buah iblis dan kekuatan masing-masing berungsi

Geng topi jerami :

Luffy : Dia adalah ketua sekaligus penghambur duit untuk membeli daging. Dia kelas 3 smp di PIS (Pirates International School) dan selalu membuat kerusuhan di sekolah.

Zoro : Dia adalah wakil ketua klub kendo di PIS bahkan dia memiliki pedang asli yang selalu dibawa ke sekolah dan selalu tertidur ditengah pelajaran. Dia sekelas dengan luffy.

Usopp : Dia adalah ahli kerajinan tangan dan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran itu. Tergolong penakut tetapi lebih pintar sedikit disbanding zoro dan luffy. Dia kelas 3 smp dan satu kelas dengan nami.

Sanji : Dia adalah playboy di PIS dan cita-citanya menjadi koki no.1 di dunia. Dia sering membuat makanan enak untuk teman-teman se-geng. Dia kelas 1 sma.

Nami : Dia adalah bendahara di MPK sekaligus di OSIS dan di GTJ (geng topi jerami). Dia adalah wanita terpopular ke-3 di PIS. Dia kelas 3 smp yang kelasnya selalu dihantui oleh brook.

Chopper : Dia adalah ketua klub PMR yang cita-citanya menjadi dokter no.1 di dunia. Dia rusa kutub yang bisa berbahasa manusia dan dia kelas 2 smp.

Nico robin : Dia adalah wanita terpintar di sma PIS dan wanita terpopuler ke-2. Dia sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Dia sekelas dengan sanji dan franky.

Franky : Dia adalah tukang reparasi di geng-nya karena markas mereka sesalu hancur karena zoro dan sanji. Dia selalu menyebut namanya ketika bersin ex : ha…..ha……ha…..FRANKY. Dan dia kelas 1 sma.

Brook : Dia adalah hantu yang selalu menggentayangi kelas nami. Tingginya 2 meter sekian…

Guru :

Gol. : Dia adalah kepala sekolah dan teman terbaik Edward newgate sejak kecil.

Edward newgate : Dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah yang berbadan besar. Meskipun terlihat menyeramkan dia sangat baik dan menganggap muridnya itu seperti anaknya.

Shanks : Dia adalah wali kelas luffy yang selalu menghentikan luffy jika luffy membuat kerusuhan.

Mihawk : Dia adalah guru kendo yang bermata elang dan selalu menjadi lawan zoro, kuina, dan tashigi ketika latihan.

Zeff : Dia adalah guru di klub memasak dan selalu memanggil sanji dengan sebutan bangsat kecil

Kureha : Dia adalah guru yang bertanggungjawab terhadap klub PMR dan orang yang mengajari chopper agar menjadi dokter terbaik sedunia

Tom : Dia adalah guru kerajinan tangan yang hobinya membuat kapal

Garp : Dia adalah guru luffy di klub ahli beladiri dan selalu bercanda

Portgass.: Dia adalah guru franky,sanji, dan robin yang sangat cerdas. Dia sudah lulus S3

Sengoku : Dia adalah wali kelas nami dan usopp yang sangat tegas dan selalu membawa peliharaannya ke sekolah.

Chapter 1

Teman

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 06:00 pagi itu."Woi Luffy bangun, hari ini kan hari pertamamu di kelas 3 smp!" kata Ace sambil menggoyangkan badan Luffy. "Huaaaaah sudah jam 6 ya" kata Luffy sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. "Luffy cepat cuci muka dan sarapan, hari ini sarapannya daging!" kata Ace sambil membohongi luffy agar cepat turun dari kasurnya. "Mana dagingnya??" teriak Luffy. "Hahahahaha kau itu Cuma ditipu oleh kakakmu agar kamu cepat bangun" kata Garp. "Jadi tidak ada daging?" Tanya Luffy. "Iya dasar anak telmi" kata Garp. "Huuuuh dasar kakak penipu! Kalau begitu ayo kita lomba ke sekolah ber-3! Yang kalah nanti harus mentraktir daging untukku!" kata Luffy. "Heh coba saja bocah!" kata Garp. Ketika semua sudah siap Helmeppo yang kebetulan lewat disuruh menjadi wasit. "Siap mulai!" teriak Helmeppo. Tentu saja yang memimpin adalah ace, dengan kakinya yang dapat berubah menjadi api, ace dapat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Cepat sekali! Tapi aku tidak mau kalah! Gear second!" teriak Luffy. "Huh dasar anak-anak lemah, bisanya bergantung pada kepada kekuatan buah iblis" kata Garp. "Hei Luffy apa kau bisa menyusulku dengan kecepatan seperti i…" sebelum sempat mengejek Luffy Ace terkena siraman air oleh Absalom yang sedang menyiram tanaman sehingga apinya Ace yang ada di kakinya padam."Heh itulah akibat orang yang mau mengejek a….." sebelum sempat ngomong Luffy juga tertabrak tiang listrik karena menengok kearah Ace dan untungnya Luffy tidak kesetrum karena badannya terbuat dari karet."Kalian memang bodoh! Huahahahahaha" tawa Garp. "Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh!" kata Luffy dan Ace serentak. Dengan cepat Luffy dan Ace membalap Garp dan Luffy menjadi juara 1. "Hahahahaha aku menang! Jadi kau harus neraktirin daging untukku sepulang sekolah nanti" kata Luffy pada Garp. Sesampai di sekolah waktupun berlalu. Kriiiiiing, yup itu adalah suara tanda bel masuk kelas dan murid-murid pun langsung masuk kelas. "Selamat pagi, mulai hari ini ada anak baru yang masuk sekolah dan akan masuk kelas ini!" kata Shanks. "Selamat pagii" dengan nada malas kata Zoro. "mulai hari ini aku akan sekolah disi……Luffy!?" kaget Zoro. "Zo….zo…zoro? kenapa kau ada di sini?" Bingung luffy. "Seperti biasa kau selalu telmiya! Akukan sudah bilang akan sekolah disini!" kata zoro. "oh iya ya" kata luffy, jadi mulai hari ini kita akan selalu bersama selama di sekolah!" kata luffy. "Oke"jawab zoro.

To be continued


End file.
